


oh me oh my

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Akamaru saves the day.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	oh me oh my

Sasuke is about to strangle his boyfriend when Akamaru lands on him. The dog is huge - bigger than either of the jounin, ramming into Sasuke and sending him crashing to the ground to land on his back while Akamaru flops over his stomach. Sasuke stares up at the sky, dazed, and Kiba cackles.

“Oh, dear, that must’ve hurt,” he says mockingly, grinning widely. “Thanks, Akamaru.” Sasuke scowls at him over the dog’s white bulk, and then refocuses.

“Akamaru,” Sasuke says, voice eerily calm. “You have 15 seconds before I throw you into the tree.”

Inuzuka and dog lock eyes. There’s no need for words. Akamaru’s bought Kiba 15 extra seconds and then he’s on his own.

“See you, babe!” Kiba crows, blowing a kiss and then bolting to the beautiful music of Sasuke cursing.

**Author's Note:**

> **CSA TW IN THESE NOTES**
> 
> Fandom has me exhausted. Between AO3 allowing RPF porn of real life minors, Inuyasha condoning child grooming, and Kishimoto now supporting convicted pedophile Nobuhiro Watsuki, I'm taking a (possible permanent) hiatus from fandom and from fanfiction. I'm clearing out my inbox, and this is one of the drabbles.
> 
> You can find me on my personal on tumblr, **chadsuke**.


End file.
